Rédemption
by Utopya
Summary: Trois ans après les évènements de Advent Children, Tifa et Cloud mènent enfin une vie heureuse. C'est à ce moment que Sephiroth refait surface, en quête de rédemption... Face à un ennemi qui a tout oublié, Cloud et Tifa pourront-ils pardonner ? / EN PAUSE A CAUSE DE PLUSIEURS PROJETS ANNEXES /
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth, Vincent, Yuffie, Cid, Shera, Barret, Denzel et Marlene ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage, j'aurais rien eu contre un petit Sephiroth !), iels appartiennent tou(te)s à Square Enix. Je ne fais et ne ferai aucune utilisation commerciale de ce récit.

 **Rating M :** lemon (miam miam, c'est bon le citron)

 **Warning:** présence de lemon, de traitements médicaux, de souffrances morales et physiques

Sephiroth sera OOC, mais cela est justifié par le fait qu'il n'a aucun souvenir.

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira; personnellement j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Un nouveau chapitre sortira chaque semaine. Celui-ci est un peu court (il sert surtout d'introduction) mais promis, les autres seront biiiiiiien plus longs ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça ne coûte rien :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : New Day**

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la guérison des personnes souffrant de géostigmates.

Après sa guérison, Cloud avait vu Aerith et Zack quitter l'église, lui adressant un sourire confiant. Il avait compris que c'était là le signe qu'il devait continuer à vivre pour lui. Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus eu de visions de Zack ou d'Aerith depuis ce fameux jour où il avait guéri.

— Tifa… Marlene… Denzel… Est-ce que vous accepteriez que je revienne vivre avec vous ? avait-il demandé, tête baissée.

Marlene s'était jetée dans ses bras en poussant un cri de joie. Denzel avait souri, et Tifa lui avait prit la main, ce qu'il avait prit pour un « oui » unanime. Il était donc revenu vivre avec eux, et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que le couple Tifa-Cloud, qui était largement évident aux yeux de tous, ne se forme enfin, eux qui ne s'étaient limités qu'à quelques nuits passées ensemble, et à quelques baisers volés.

Cloud constatait avec une certaine fierté qu'il arrivait à être un bon petit ami. Les gestes affectueux, les petits surnoms romantiques etc lui venaient tout naturellement, et avaient l'air de plaire à Tifa. Il aimait beaucoup la vie de couple. Tifa lui avait même offert une tasse à l'effigie d'un Chocobo, et il avait été aussi heureux que si elle lui avait offert une voiture.

Tifa tenait toujours le _Septième_ Ciel, et lui se chargeait toujours de son service de livraison (maintenant aidé par Denzel et Marlene, désormais âgés de neuf ans), tandis que Midgar se reconstruisait peu à peu.

Une vie nouvelle se profilait face à eux.

 _Donne moi ta peine, choisis un nouveau nom_  
 _Et ferme les yeux et recommence_  
 _C'est trop tard pour avoir des regrets maintenant_  
 _C'est un nouveau jour, une nouvelle vie pour toi_  
 **(New Day, Empyr)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Hahn tah Yhel : oui haha, ça change qu'il prenne enfin les bonnes décisions x) Merci de ta review ! :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

— Ah… Cloud Strife… murmura l'homme en regardant dans un registre. On s'occupera bientôt de vous. Attendez dans la salle d'attente.

Cloud avait été contacté par des scientifiques, il y a quelques semaines. Ceux-ci lui avaient annoncé qu'ils avaient trouvé un traitement pouvant lui permettre de se débarrasser des gènes de Jenova, ainsi que de la Mako qui étaient présents dans son organisme. Cloud avait bien évidemment accepté. Redevenir normal était un rêve qu'il avait depuis longtemps oublié.

C'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les quatre dans cet hôpital.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle d'attente, et s'y installèrent. Cloud peinait à dissimuler son impatience et sa nervosité. Tifa lui prit la main, un sourire confiant aux lèvres. Comment faisait-elle pour être toujours aussi positive ? Heureusement qu'il était en couple avec elle, elle l'était suffisamment pour deux !

Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre dans la salle d'attente indiquée par l'homme.

— Je m'ennuie. murmura Denzel à Marlène au bout d'un moment.

— Moi aussi. soupira Marlène. Tu veux qu'on aille se promener ?

— Tifa, on peut aller au distributeur de nourriture ? demanda Denzel.

— Faites vite, alors. soupira Tifa en leur tendant quelques pièces de monnaie.

Une fois au bout du couloir, les deux enfants s'entre regardèrent d'un air complice, et se mirent à courir dans la direction opposée, vers une porte où il était écrit _Entrée interdite._ Marlene la poussa, en gloussant d'un air ravi. Denzel s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

— Dépêche-toi ! lui intima-t-il en la tirant par le bras avant de refermer la porte.

Les deux enfants se mirent à rire nerveusement, excités par la transgression de l'interdit, et regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans une pièce sombre, remplie de matériel sophistiqué, uniquement éclairée par un moniteur et par une gigantesque cuve en verre remplie d'eau, en forme de tube, d'où émanait une lumière blanche. À l'intérieur de ce tube, un jeune homme nu flottait, les yeux clos, sans bouger, des électrodes, cathéters et perfusions branchés un peu partout sur son corps.

Leurs rires se coupèrent d'un coup, et Marlene étouffa un cri dans l'épaule de Denzel.

— Denzel ! Il est mort ?

Plus pragmatique, le garçon observa le moniteur, où plusieurs données s'affichaient.

— Non. Il a un rythme cardiaque, il est vivant. Il doit être en train de subir le traitement contre la mako et les gènes de Jenova.

— Denzel ! couina Marlene. Sortons !

— Attends… murmura Denzel, fasciné. Il ne te dit rien ? Regarde-le !

Marlene étudia les traits du jeune homme. Il était très grand, possédait de longs cheveux gris et un visage androgyne. Elle pâlit.

Denzel sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, et appela Tifa.

— T… Tifa ? souffla-t-il, la voix hésitante.

— Denzel ? Vous vous êtes perdus dans les couloirs ? Je suis avec Cloud là, on...

— Non, on … Tifa, ne nous dispute pas s'il te plaît ! supplia Denzel. On a été dans une pièce où c'était marqué _Entrée interdite_ , je sais, on aurait pas dû faire ça, mais s'il te plaît, ne nous dispute pas ! On est dans la pièce et on a trouvé Sephiroth, enfin je crois que c'est lui mais je suis pas sûr, il est dans une grosse cuve d'eau et on dirait qu'il dort ou qu'il est dans le coma, mais il est vivant puisque j'ai vu que son cœur battait et…

— J'arrive. répondit Tifa en raccrochant.

Marlene se souvint de l'histoire de Sephiroth qu'on lui avait raconté. Parmi les membres de la Shinra, il était le plus puissant, plus puissant que Cloud. Il faisait partie du S.O.L.D.A.T, qui était l'unité d'élite la plus puissante. Quand sa mère avait été enceinte de lui, un scientifique lui avait injecté les gènes de Jenova directement dans le ventre, et, en l'apprenant, Sephiroth s'était mis à haïr le monde entier.

Les deux enfants restèrent main dans la main, figés face à la cuve, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tifa. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle étouffa un cri de surprise. Les enfants avaient raison. Sephiroth se tenait devant elle, derrière la vitre, les yeux clos. Il semblait inoffensif, endormi, presque apaisé. Elle posa une main sur la vitre. Était-ce là celui qu'elle et ses amis avaient combattu ?

— C'est vraiment Sephiroth alors ? demanda Denzel d'une voix posée.

— Oui, c'est lui.

— Il n'a pas l'air dangereux. souleva Marlène. Peut-être qu'il redeviendra gentil si il n'a plus les gènes de Jenova en lui.

Le moniteur bipa. Au même instant, Sephiroth ouvrit les yeux, et son regard croisa celui de Tifa. Paniquée, elle sursauta. Les lèvres de Sephiroth se mouvèrent en deux mots :

— _Aidez-moi._

La main de Sephiroth se posa sur la vitre, au même endroit que celle de Tifa. Elle le regarda. Son regard n'était plus contaminé par la Mako, il avait désormais des yeux gris clair, dont les pupilles n'étaient pas verticales comme celles d'un chat ; et sa musculature n'était plus aussi importante.

Tifa consulta différents papiers posés sur le bureau où se trouvait le moniteur. Elle lut, dans les grandes lignes, que Sephiroth était le « patient test » pour le traitement. Que les effets secondaires observés étaient une perte de mémoire concernant tous les évènements où Jenova avait pris le contrôle. Qu'il se croyait encore général du S.O.L.D.A.T. Et le dernier rapport faisait mention d'une élimination prochaine du cobaye.

Elle prit les enfants par la main :

— Sortons. Allons rejoindre Cloud.

Ils attendirent que le couloir soit désert pour ressortir, et se rendirent dans une chambre où Cloud, allongé sur le lit, était relié à une perfusion. Son teint était très pâle, et une cuvette fraîchement rincée était posée à côté de lui. Tifa lui caressa ses longues mèches blondes et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de se placer à côté de lui.

— Alors, on s'était perdus ? sourit-il en voyant les deux enfants.

— Cloud ! s'écria Marlène. Ça fait mal ?

Il secoua la tête :

— Je ne sens rien.

Il mentait. Évidemment qu'il mentait. Le traitement était lourd, très lourd. Son corps rejetait les éléments étrangers qu'on lui avait administré de force. Quelques minutes à peine après le branchement de la perfusion, il avait commencé à vomir.

— Et ça va durer combien de temps ? s'enquit Denzel.

— Quelques jours.

— Tu vas dormir ici ? s'écria Marlene.

Cloud hocha la tête, avant de prendre la cuvette et de vomir. Tifa lui caressa le dos, puis, quand il eut fini, l'aida à se rallonger.

— Repose-toi, mon amour.

Cloud ferma les yeux, sa respiration redevenant progressivement régulière et calme. Tifa ne lui avait pas parlé de la trouvaille des enfants. Elle ne voulait pas l'affaiblir davantage. Et puis, elle était capable de gérer cela. Elle envoya un message groupé à Vincent, Yuffie, Barrett et Cid, les invitant à la rejoindre chez elle demain matin, sans davantage de précision.

— Les enfants ? Vous pouvez rester avec Cloud ? J'ai quelque chose à faire.

— D'accord. répondirent en chœur les enfants.

— Vous ne bougez pas. insista-t-elle d'un air suspicieux.

Ils hochèrent vivement la tête.

Tifa sortit, et reprit le même chemin. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Sephiroth était bel et bien là. Elle frappa contre la vitre, et Sephiroth se réveilla, occasionnant un bip de la part du moniteur.

— _Tu te souviens de moi ?_ écrit-elle sur un bout de papier avant d'y présenter.

Il secoua la tête.

— _Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé à Nibelheim ?_

Son regard se troubla, comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

— _Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?_

— _Longtemps._

— _Tu as des souvenirs ?_

Il la regarda, perdu. Elle prit un dernier bout de papier, et inscrivit :

— _Je vais revenir._

— _Merci._ firent les lèvres de Sephiroth.

Elle emporta les bouts de papier dans sa poche et sortit.


	3. Chapitre 3

Réponses aux reviews : Hahn tah Yhel : Merci pour cette nouvelle review ! Effectivement, le corps de Sephiroth a changé, mais je me suis dit que sa puissance était dûe à la Mako, et que passer plusieurs semaines dans une cuve n'était pas le meilleur moyen de conserver un corps de rêve (même si Sephy reste le plus beau mouhahaha). Les intentions de l'hôpital seront développées plus tard :3 J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, Vincent, Yuffie, Barret et Cid avaient rejoint Tifa chez elle.

Vincent l'avait saluée avec sa discrétion et son flegme légendaires.

Yuffie s'était jetée sur elle en hurlant de joie, et avait crié «Eh, tu sais pas quoi ? Vincent et moi on sort ensemble maintenant !» (Tifa se demanda d'ailleurs comment des caractères aussi différents pouvaient cohabiter).

Barret l'avait enlacée, après avoir serré les enfants dans ses bras.

Enfin, Cid lui avait pincé les joues joyeusement en lâchant un « Putain, tu m'avais manqué ».

— Alors, c'est quoi l'plan ? demanda Barret.

— Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir. murmura Tifa.

Elle pressentait bien que toute l'assemblée allait mal réagir. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait elle-même si elle allait pas faire une grosse connerie.

— On doit aller à l'hôpital pour sauver Sephiroth.

Leurs réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Tous (sauf Vincent, évidemment) hurlèrent, et se mirent à parler en même temps. Denzel et Marlene hurlèrent également, afin d'essayer de les raisonner.

— Je sais ce que vous pensez ! dit Tifa, assez fort pour les couper. Mais… Ce n'est pas Sephiroth comme nous l'avons connu. Sephiroth a été le cobaye du traitement que reçoit Cloud. Il ne se souvient absolument de rien, il y a même des rapports qui le prouve, et a l'air de… d'un humain. Ses yeux sont normaux et il a pas mal perdu de muscles. Il ne se souvient que du fait qu'il était S.O.L.D.A.T.

— C'est quand même un poil risqué d'organiser une mission sauvetage pour Sephiroth. murmura Barret.

— Ils veulent le tuer… plaida Tifa. Alors qu'il a perdu la mémoire et n'est plus contrôlé par Jenova…

Vincent, qui avait gardé le silence, se leva et déclara :

— Je suis d'accord, allons voir.

Tifa le regarda, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un soutien de la part de Vincent.

— Il est redevenu humain après tout. Alors, si il tente quoi que ce soit, nous le maîtriserons facilement. Marlene, Denzel, gardez la maison et tenez-vous aux nouvelles. On aura peut-être besoin que vous prépariez des choses pour notre retour. continua l'immortel.

Les enfants hochèrent la tête.

Ils allèrent d'abord voir Cloud. Il dormait, le teint encore plus pâle qu'hier, les yeux cernés et de la sueur perlant sur ses tempes. Tifa lui caressa le front. Il était brûlant. Elle lui glissa un petit sachet de bonbons en forme de Chocobo dans sa main inerte. Il ne se réveilla même pas.

— Salut, mon coeur. murmura Tifa en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Je suppose que tu es très fatigué. Yuffie, Vincent, Barret et Cid sont avec moi. On pense fort à toi mon Chocobo.

— Le traitement est vraiment très lourd, hein ? murmura Yuffie d'une petite voix triste, en regardant la grosse perfusion, rompant le silence que personne n'avait osé rompre.

Tifa hocha la tête. Oui, le traitement était lourd. Mais il fonctionnait. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Une sorte de drain éliminait les toxines du corps de son amant. Tifa ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça. Il avait déjà tellement souffert. Mais elle savait que, une fois le traitement fini, tout irait mieux. Ce n'était qu'un énième mauvais moment à passer. Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, et quitta la chambre accompagnée de ses amis.

Faire passer 5 personnes discrètement dans la pièce interdite se révéla plus facile qu'il n'y parut, le personnel étant assez dispersé. Lorsqu'ils le virent, tous émirent un hoquet de surprise. C'était bel et bien Sephiroth. Ils ne pouvaient plus douter.

— Sephiroth ? murmura Tifa en frappant à la vitre.

Le petit bip habituel retentit sur le moniteur, et Sephiroth ouvrit les yeux. Tifa lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement et lui fit comprendre, par quelques signes, qu'ils étaient là pour l'aider. Sephiroth hocha la tête.

Vincent cherchait sur le moniteur comment ouvrir la cuve. Il réussit à vider l'eau. Sephiroth perdit l'équilibre et tomba contre la vitre.

Cid arracha le tube et le coucha sur le sol.

— Ah ben c'est radical ! s'écria Yuffie.

Elle et Vincent aidèrent Sephiroth à sortir du tube, et à se débarrasser de ses branchements. Une perfusion. Une deuxième. Un casque à électrodes. Des capteurs pour le ryrhme cardiaque. Sephiroth chancela sur ses jambes en voulant se relever. Vincent retira sa cape et l'enroula autour de lui, puis Barret le prit dans ses bras.

— Il va falloir sortir sans qu'on nous voit. Ça va être problématique.

— J'ai une idée. sourit Yuffie. Tenez-vous prêts.

Elle sortit en premier de la pièce, et se mit à courir dans le couloir en hurlant des insanités. Les infirmiers et infirmières se lancèrent à sa poursuite, tandis que le groupe sortait à son tour de la pièce et courait vers la sortie.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement le dirigeable de Cid.

— Tout va bien, maintenant. murmura Tifa en allongeant Sephiroth.

Cid démarra en trombe.

— Tifa… murmura Sephiroth.

— Oui ?

— … Merci.

— Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je devrais sauver Sephiroth… grommela Cid.

Sephiroth commençait à s'endormir. Tifa s'aperçut qu'il tremblait. Sa peau blafarde était glacée, si glacée…

— Sephiroth, tiens bon. Je vais te ramener à la maison.

Elle retira sa veste et le couvrit.

— Tifa… murmura-t-il difficilement.

— Oui ?

— J'arrive... plus à... respirer…

— Respire calmement. De grandes inspirations.

Elle le guida pendant de longues minutes, sa main posée sur sa poitrine. Sa respiration devenait sifflante. Un son insupportable à entendre.

Tifa n'avait pas envie qu'il meure. Pas alors qu'elle pouvait retrouver le héros que tout le monde adulait, avant qu'il ne devienne la principale menace pour l'univers.

— Tifa… souffla Vincent, comprenant brusquement. Il est en hypothermie.

— J'dois avoir des couvertures de survie, fouille dans le coffre là-bas ! s'écria Cid.

Yuffie se jeta sur le coffre, l'ouvrit et prit lesdites couvertures ; avant de s'empresser de couvrir Sephiroth avec. Elle se plaça à côté de Tifa. Son menton tremblait et ses yeux brillaient. Elle renifla bruyamment avant de cracher par terre pour se donner bonne constance. Aussitôt, Cid lâcha un « Putain, arrête de saloper le sol !».

— Yuffie ?… Tu pleures ? s'enquit Tifa en lui touchant l'épaule.

— Nan. Répliqua-t-elle en se dégageant pour aller plus loin.

Vincent arriva par derrière, et l'attira contre lui. Elle éclata alors brutalement en sanglots. Il blottit son visage contre son épaule.

Tifa se demanda pourquoi le fait de voir Sephiroth souffrant les mettait si mal. Toujours est-il que Vincent semblait encore plus sombre que d'habitude, si cela était possible.

— Sephiroth. Bats-toi. Tu as passé… je ne sais pas combien de temps dans cette cuve. Tu ne vas pas mourir maintenant qu'on t'en a sorti. S'il te plaît, bats-toi.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Sephiroth commençait à reprendre une respiration normale. Il s'endormit.

Yuffie, une fois sa crise de larme passée, sortit un sac en papier kraft de sa poche et vomit.

— Foutu mal des transports… gémit-elle.

Ils arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard. Ce fut Denzel qui leur ouvrit. Il arborait un air calme et mature, et leur dit avec un ton sérieux :

— Marlene lui a préparé un bain chaud, des couvertures, un thé et une bouillotte. Quant à moi j'ai été acheter des barres énergétiques.

— Vous avez géré. Je suis fière de vous. sourit Tifa en lui caressant sa tignasse brune.

Denzel sourit, gêné, et se poussa pour les laisser entrer. Barret porta Sephiroth jusqu'à la salle de bain, suivi par Tifa et Vincent, et le posa doucement dans la baignoire.

— Laissez-le respirer. grommela l'homme. C'est pas un spectacle.

Sephiroth se réveilla brutalement et commença à se débattre, paniqué. Tifa le prit par les épaules.

— Sephiroth. Sephiroth, regarde moi.

Les prunelles grises croisèrent celles de Tifa. Il arrêta de se débattre, mais ses tremblements étaient toujours aussi importants.

— C'est moi. C'est Tifa. Calme-toi. répétait-elle en prenant de l'eau dans ses mains pour mouiller Sephiroth. Putain de merde, il est glacé…

Bientôt, le corps de Sephiroth se réchauffa. Il retomba dans un sommeil profond, la respiration régulière et calme, un air apaisé sur ses traits. Ils l'installèrent ensuite dans une chambre d'amis, et l'habillèrent avec des vêtements appartenant à Cloud. Tifa le regarda pensivement. Son ancien ennemi, dans une telle position de faiblesse et d'innocence.

— La situation est vraiment des plus étranges. commenta Tifa en couvrant Sephiroth alors que celui-ci remuait.

— Oui. commenta Vincent, aussi loquace qu'à son habitude.

Elle et Vincent étaient seuls dans la chambre, le reste du groupe étant dans le salon avec les enfants.

— Ce n'est pas la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir. Il n'aurait pas dû grandir aux côtés d'Hojo... répliqua Vincent, lèvres pincées. C'est avec moi qu'il aurait dû vivre...

— Tu es avec Yuffie maintenant. Je pense qu'elle n'apprécierait pas de vivre dans l'ombre d'un fantôme. lui dit sèchement Tifa, ce qu'elle regretta instantanément en voyant le regard que lui jeta l'immortel.

— Tifa… Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ?

— Hojo était stérile. Ça devrait te mettre sur la voie, non ?

Brutalement, Tifa comprit.

— Tu…

Il lui adressa un sourire amer.

— Il aurait dû naître et grandir comme un enfant normal. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça.

Tifa regarda Sephiroth, puis Vincent. C'était tellement évident. Les mêmes lèvres pleines. Les mêmes traits fins. Tous deux grands , avec une carrure élancée. Elle aurait dû le remarquer plus tôt…

— Quelle conne… murmura-t-elle à elle-même. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?

— Yuffie le sait. Donc tout le monde, bientôt. rit Vincent. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je suis passé à autre chose.

— Mais… Je croyais que… Enfin… que Lucrecia avait refusé de...

— Lucrecia n'a jamais accepté de former un couple avec moi. corrigea Vincent. Mais nous avons couché ensemble à plusieurs reprises.

— Je… je suis désolée. souffla Tifa, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire un rapprochement entre la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Cloud, quand elle était adolescente.

Vincent haussa les épaules et regarda son fils dormir. Son fils, qui avait son âge. Il aurait tellement voulu le voir grandir, former une famille heureuse avec Lucrecia, vieillir à ses côtés. Mais, en même temps, après tant de temps à souffrir, il commençait à réellement aimer sa vie. À pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Lucrecia. À pouvoir être aimé, même en étant un monstre. Même si, désormais, il ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfant...

— Je suis avec Yuffie maintenant. souffla l'immortel, balayant d'un revers de la main ses souvenirs.

Tifa se décida à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

— Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

— Oui. J'aime sincèrement et réellement Yuffie. J'aimerais juste qu'elle arrête de me voler mes vêtements… et de me sauter dessus à tout bout de champ. Même si c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'aime.

Il sourit. C'était l'une des premières fois que Tifa le voyait. Vincent Valentine, l'éternel mélancolique, souriait.

— Je ne suis pas le petit amis idéal, comme peut l'être Cloud. Mais je fais de mon mieux. J'arrive à faire des phrases de plus de dix mots. Yuffie ne fait plus de monologues face à un mur.

Tifa rit. Définitivement, cela lui faisait du bien de sortir avec Yuffie. Vincent se joignit à son rire.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Hahn tah Yhel : Encore une fois, merci de ta review ! :) Le sauvetage a été facile, je n'avais pas envie de leur faire des complications , déjà qu'ils en ont suffisamment eu avec Sephy par le passé x) Et contente que le plot twist t'ait plu, je vais exploiter la relation père-fils dans les prochains chapitres :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Le portable de Tifa bipa. C'était un MMS de Cloud, avec la mention « _L'hôpital, c'est trop génial ! (non)_ ». Il lui avait envoyé un selfie de lui, pris dans le miroir de la salle de bain de l'hôpital. Il était torse nu, une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux humides, les joues rouges, pouce en l'air, essayant de sourire malgré la perfusion qui était accrochée à son bras. Il était magnifique, comme à son habitude.

Le portable bipa une seconde fois.

— _Je t'aime. Merci pour les bonbons 3_

— _Je t'aime aussi 3 Tu se sens mieux ?_

— _Un peu. J'ai l'impression que mon corps est plus faible, mais plus humain et moins… je sais pas comment l'expliquer. Je me sens plus libre._

— _Je suis contente que ce traitement ait été trouvé._

— _Je suis content aussi._

— _3_

— _Tifa ?_

— _Oui ?_

— _Tu es mon amour 3_

— _Toi aussi 3_

Tifa sourit. Elle aimait de plus en plus Cloud. Elle aimait le voir sourire, le voir rire. Le voir être heureux, le voir communiquer réellement, sans être taciturne ou renfermé. Il avait été bien trop longtemps triste, et avait porté un fardeau bien trop lourd, celui de la culpabilité, qu'elle soit justifiée ou non, de la mort de Zack et de Aerith. Aujourd'hui, il était plus léger, plus joyeux, plus drôle, et arrivait à être de plus en plus romantique.

— _Tu voudras bien me rapporter mon pot de cire fixante demain stp ? 3_

— _J'y penserai x) 3_

— _T'es la meilleure 3_

Elle sourit.

— Tifa ? Cloud va bien ? s'enquit Denzel.

Elle hocha la tête, et ébouriffa les cheveux du petit brunet.

— Et toi, Tifa, tu vas bien ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant. Elle avait fondé une famille, elle tenait un bar où les gens venaient pour s'y sentir bien, et elle avait des amis précieux. Alors oui. Oui, elle allait bien. Son passé semblait loin derrière elle. C'était peut-être ce qui la poussait à vouloir sauver Sephiroth. Que tout le monde ait le droit à un nouveau départ. Même elle (et tout le groupe Avalanche), qui avait, sans le vouloir, privé Denzel de ses parents en étant indirectement responsable de la destruction du Secteur 7.

— Oui Denzel. Je vais bien.

— Tifa, j'ai un truc à te demander.

Denzel avait soudain l'air très grave, très sérieux.

— Est-ce que je peux sortir avec Marlene ?

Elle éclata de rire. Il eut l'air outré qu'elle ne le prenne pas au sérieux.

— C'était pas déjà le cas ? rit Tifa.

— Ben… Je sais pas. Ça me fait tout chaud au coeur quand je suis avec elle. répondit-il en désignant sa poitrine.

— Étant donné que vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté, vous pouvez sortir ensemble, oui.

Le visage du jeune garçon s'illumina. Il courut en direction de la chambre des enfants.

Yuffie explosa de rire. Elle et les autres étaient toujours chez Tifa, afin de surveiller si Sephiroth ne retournait pas sa veste. Mais ce n'était toujours pas le cas. Il dormait, d'un sommeil réparateur, ne se réveillant que pour manger et aller aux toilettes. Shera avait rejoint Cid le matin même.

Vincent avait révélé au groupe entier que Sephiroth était son fils. Les autres, après plusieurs heures en état de choc, acceptèrent ses excuses. Cid, quant à lui, lui en voulait toujours de ne pas leur en avoir parlé avant. Ils étaient très amis, après tout. Vincent _aurait dû_ lui en parler.

L'immortel comprenait très bien cette rancœur. Mais il avait très longtemps voulu oublier tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler Lucrecia. Quitte à abandonner son fils., à le renier Il était encore pire que Hojo. Il avait laissé son enfant aux griffes d'un scientifique à cause de son amour pour Lucrecia. Il se rapprocha de Yuffie. Il avait besoin de son contact. Elle le prit spontanément dans ses bras.

— Cid, tu vas pas le bouder éternellement. s'exclama-t-elle en lançant une boulette de papier sur le pilote, qui lui répondit avec une injure très peu aimable envers la gente féminine.

Elle lui tira la langue, puis insista.

— Tu boudes comme un gamin. Hein, Shera, que c'est vrai ?

Shera jeta un regard complice à Yuffie, puis regarda Cid, minaudant gentiment en lui caressant le dos.

— Vous êtes chiantes. soupira le pilote en lançant la boulette de papier sur Vincent. Allez, je te pardonne va.

Vincent rattrapa la boulette de son bras métallique et sourit. Soudain, des pas résonnèrent vers la porte menant au couloir. C'était Sephiroth. Il s'avança dans la pièce, les cheveux emmêlés, l'air encore à moitié endormi.

— Je voulais vous remercier, tous. Vous m'avez sauvé de… de cet endroit.

Tous s'entre regardèrent, sans savoir quoi répondre. Ce fut Yuffie qui, une fois de plus, brisa le silence.

— Je t'en prie. Tu veux venir t'asseoir ?

Il hocha la tête, et s'assit entre elle et Tifa.

— Sephiroth… tu te sens mieux ? lui demanda Vincent.

— Oui… père. hésita

Vincent eut un mouvement de recul :

— Tu… tu es au courant ?

— Je vous ai entendus parler. Et puis, il y a eu cette fois, quand j'étais petit.

 _L'enfant était prostré sous son lit. Il ne se mettait jamais sur son lit, car c'était bien trop risqué. Les scientifiques pouvaient entrer à n'importe quel moment et l'attraper durant son sommeil. Là, au moins, il était protégé. Il les entendrait arriver._

 _Il replia encore un peu plus ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Les deux plis de son coude étaient entourés de bandages tâchés d'un vert radioactif. Durant la journée, il avait été plusieurs heures durant dans une cuve de Mako, avec une perfusion à chaque bras, pendant que son père prenait des notes._

 _L'enfant pleurait doucement. Il entendait une voix féminine qui le berçait, mais ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait._

 _Une porte claqua._

— _Sephiroth ?… demanda une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, étonnamment douce._

 _L'enfant sortit de sous le lit, et découvrit un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges, vêtu de vêtements sombres._

— _Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _L'homme caressa les cheveux de l'enfant._

— _Je suis désolé, Sephiroth. Désolé pour tout. Je te promets qu'un jour, tout s'arrangera._

— Tu t'en souvenais ?

— Je n'ai jamais oublié. J'avais gardé ce souvenir en moi, en espérant que tu reviendrais.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de l'immortel.

— Je suis désolé…

— Ne le sois pas. sourit Sephiroth. Tu es revenu. Tu as tenu ta promesse.

— Est-ce que tu te souviens d'autre chose ? s'enquit Tifa

— Je suis un S.O.L.D.A.T, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne se souvenait de rien. Véritablement de rien. Tous se contentèrent de hocher la tête. Oui, il était S.O.L.D.A.T. Le reste pouvait tout aussi bien attendre.

— Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire quel est ton souvenir le plus lointain, avant que tu te réveilles dans cette cuve ?

Le regard de Sephiroth se perdit dans le vide.

— C'est pas grave. s'empressa de dire Tifa. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Rassuré, Sephiroth lui sourit.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Hahn tah Yhel : encore une fois, merci de ta review :) Je comptais rendre ça assez implicite, mais en gros, Vincent se serait "réveillé" pour aller voir Sephiroth au moins une fois, avant de définitivement retourner dans son cercueil ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre (sorti en retard, sorryyyyyy) te plaira également :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, Tifa alla voir Cloud. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle vit qu'il était réveillé. Il sourit instantanément, ses joues pâles reprenant un peu de couleurs :

— Tu m'as manqué. souffla-t-il. Beaucoup, beaucoup manqué.

— Toi aussi. répondit-elle en s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

— Alors, quoi de nouveau à la maison ?

— Rien. mentit-elle.

Elle avait décidé d'attendre le moment où Cloud rentrerait pour lui expliquer. L'impression désagréable de trahir celui qu'elle aimait s'insinua lentement dans ses veines, aussi décida-t-elle de changer de sujet.

— Tu savais que Vincent et Yuffie sont en couple ?

— Mais comment ils font ? rit Cloud. Ils sont tellement différents !

— Faut croire qu'ils se complètent.

Elle effleura la joue de Cloud du bout des doigts, et approcha doucement son visage du sien. Leurs nez se frôlèrent, et Cloud avança légèrement ses lèvres pour emprisonner la lèvre inférieure de Tifa entre les siennes. Il sour

— Merci d'être là, Tifa. D'avoir toujours été là.

Elle l'attira contre elle et lui caressa le dos, doucement. Ils passèrent la journée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à parler de tout et de rien, et surtout, à éviter le sujet de Sephiroth. Soudain, une infirmière entra dans la chambre, et déclara :

— Les visites sont terminées.

— Mais elle est restée à peine deux heures ! plaida Cloud.

— Je reviens demain. répondit Tifa en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, Sephiroth était sur le lit, assis, en train de lire des coupures de journaux. L'appartement était vide.

— Où sont les autres ?

— Ils sont partis faire des courses. Du coup j'en ai profité pour regarder dans un carton… ça te dérange pas ?

— Les journaux ne sont pas objectifs… Est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Tu étais un membre du S.O.L.D.A.T. Tu étais le meilleur, tu étais celui que tout le monde admirait, et à qui tout le monde voulait ressembler. Seulement, tu as appris des choses, certaines étaient fausses. Mais tu as fini par faire de très, très, mauvaises choses. Tu t'en souviens ?

— Je me souviens seulement que j'étais un S.O.L.D.A.T.

— Et le reste ?

— Non.

Il inspira profondément.

— Ai-je fait beaucoup de mal ?

Tifa failli lâcher un « _Tu as tué mon père, tué la mère de Cloud,_ _brûlé mon village et tu as failli détruire le monde_ », mais se ravisa, et, machinalement, lui caressa ses longs cheveux gris.

— Tifa… Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît…

— Tu étais contrôlé par quelque chose, mais on a trouvé un traitement à cela. Maintenant tu es guéri.

— Ça ne répond pas à ma question…

— Nous étions là, mes amis et moi, pour t'en empêcher.

— Je suis… désolé…

Il lui prit la main. Elle se plaça à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Sans aucune ambiguïté. De la même façon qu'elle prenait Marlene ou Denzel dans ses bras. Le corps de Sephiroth se raidit de surprise, puis se détendit, et, rassuré, il passa son bras autour de Tifa.

— Tu vois ? Je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Il lui sourit.

— Sephiroth… Parle-moi de toi.

— Comment ça ?

— Comment était ton enfance ?

— On m'a toujours dit que ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde, et mon père…

Sephiroth s'interrompit.

— Tu n'es pas obligé si c'est trop difficile, tu sais.

— Mon père… enfin, je veux dire, Hujo, avait souvent besoin de moi pour ses… expériences. Ça faisait mal. souffla Sephiroth. Dès que j'ai pu, je me suis engagé pour devenir Soldat. Pour le fuir, mais aussi parce que j'y étais destiné, j'avais été conçu pour ça, il m'avait engrené, depuis l'enfance, à le devenir.

Alors, Tifa se demanda : avait-il connu l'amour, ou même, simplement, l'affection ?

— On t'a déjà serré comme ça ? s'enquit Tifa en le serrant encore un peu plus.

— Ça fait longtemps. Et c'était rare. Je… je n'étais pas très friand des contacts. Surtout avec… avec les filles.

Le corps de Sephiroth était chaud. Il portait un tshirt marron appartenant à Cloud, qui semblait un peu grand sur lui. Son souffle était tiède et sucré. Tifa se refusait à y goûter davantage. Pourtant, quelque chose dans son ancien ennemi la touchait, profondément.

Elle aimait Cloud, elle l'aimait de tout son être depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, mais quelque chose dans Sephiroth lui faisait ressentir cette étrange tendresse, ce besoin de protéger. Elle était vraiment trop protectrice, et cela se retournait contre elle. Elle voulait offrir de l'affection à Sephiroth, beaucoup d'affection, aussi déplacée soit-elle puisque, dans son esprit, cela ne restait que de l'affection.

— Tifa… murmura Sephiroth alors qu'elle passait une main sous son tshirt pour lui caresser le dos. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

— Pour te faire du bien.

— Je peux faire pareil ?

Elle hocha la tête, et sentit la main de Sephiroth se frayer un chemin sous le tissu. Ses doigts passèrent sous l'élastique de son soutien-gorge. Ce contact l'électrisa, plus qu'elle n'aura voulu.

Elle hocha la tête, et sentit la main de Sephiroth se frayer un chemin sous le tissu. Ses doigts passèrent sous l'élastique de son soutien-gorge. Ce contact l'électrisa, plus qu'elle n'aura voulu.

Il retira sa main :

— Je suis désolé. Je…

Elle se recula légèrement. La proximité était devenue trop pesante. Le regard de son ancien ennemi brillait d'une lueur inquiète.

— Je suis désolé, Tifa. répéta-t-il. Et pas seulement pour ce qui vient de se produire. Je suis désolé pour le mal que j'ai pu faire, et pour le fait que je me souvienne de rien.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu es… redevenu toi-même.

— Et si je redevenais le monstre que j'ai été ?

— Ça n'arrivera pas.

Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de Sephiroth, et replaça ses bras dans le dos de celui-ci. Il fit de même, et, cette fois, Tifa le laissa faire.

Les doigts de Sephiroth, se glissant à nouveau sous l'élastique du soutien-gorge de Tifa, se déplacèrent doucement jusqu'à la poitrine opulente de la jeune fille. Sephiroth, hésitant, glissa sa main entière en dessous du sous-vêtement, et lui empoigna fermement le sein, tandis que son autre main se glissait sur ses fesses.

Il tira le corps de Tifa contre le sien. Tifa se retrouva entièrement plaquée contre Sephiroth. À travers les vêtements amples du jeune homme, elle pouvait sentir sa musculature fine et son érection qui grossissait.

— Tifa, je veux t'embrasser.

Tifa planta ses ongles dans le dos de Sephiroth, ce qu'il prit pour une autorisation à joindre ses lèvres à celles de sa sauveuse. Le contact était tendre, langoureux, et leurs langues s'unirent avec passion, tandis que leurs caresses devenaient de plus en plus fiévreuses et empressées. La main de Sephiroth glissa des fesses de Tifa jusqu'à son intimité. À travers le short de la jeune fille, il pouvait sentir la chaleur moite de son excitation. Il glissa trois doigts entre le short et la culotte, et caressa doucement le petit bouton de chair qui devenait de plus en plus sensible à ce contact, et durcissait progressivement.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir envie de lui. Elle s'en voulait pour Cloud, parce qu'il était l'amour de sa vie, et qu'elle l'aimait, tellement, tellement plus qu'elle ne pouvait aimer Sephiroth. Elle s'en voulait, terriblement, mais, lorsque les phalanges de Sephiroth franchirent la dernière barrière que représentait la petite culotte de Tifa, elle lâcha prise.

Elle se jeta sur le corps de son ancien ennemi, et lui enleva ses vêtements, ces mêmes vêtements qu'elle avait déjà arraché à son petit ami. Après un corps-à-corps effrené, les vêtements volèrent et Tifa se retrouva à chevaucher Sephiroth.

— Tifa… murmura Sephiroth, ébahi, en caressant les courbes de son amante. Tu es belle…

Tifa ne se serait jamais imaginé dans les bras de Sephiroth. Elle aurait encore moins imaginé qu'elle aimerait sentir le contact brûlant de son membre viril contre son intimité. Elle le prit en main et commença à le caresser. Sa peau était douce. Elle fit un mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa main, le long du sexe raidi de Sephiroth. Il ferma les yeux, savourant le contact de la main aux doigts effilés de Tifa. Elle commença par lui embrasser le torse, puis ses baisers se muèrent en légers coups de langue. Elle suivit le chemin jusqu'à son bas ventre, regardant d'un air déterminé le sexe de Sephiroth, avant de le prendre en bouche et de commencer de lents mouvements jusqu'à l'avoir entièrement dans sa bouche. Là, elle accéléra le rythme. Très vite. Trop vite.

Il étouffa un gémissement lorsqu'elle fit rouler sa langue assez rapidement, faisant monter l'excitation comme jamais.

— Tifa… Je… ça vient…

Tifa se releva et lui adressa un sourire coquin.

— Calme-toi… rit-elle en lui caressant le visage et en se replaçant à cheval sur lui, se frottant outrageusement sur son sexe.

Sephiroth, un sourire carnassier, se plaça à l'entrée de la grotte de Tifa.

— Demande-moi de le faire. la nargua-t-il.

— Sephy… murmura Tifa, ne voulant pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle ne voulait pas rentre tangible, réel.

Il hocha la tête, comme s'il avait compris, puis l'attira contre lui, enroula ses bras autour d'elle, et la pénétra doucement. Tifa se sentit instantanément remplie.

Elle étouffa un cri. Sephiroth s'immobilisa :

— Je t'ai fait mal ?

Elle lui embrassa le front :

— Non.

Il commença à bouger lentement son bassin.

Tifa ferma les yeux, savourant chaque coup de rein que son amant lui prodiguait.

— Tifa… Je t'aime. lança-t-il, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat sincère.

— Je t'aime aussi.

C'était tout aussi sincère. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Sephiroth, mais elle l'aimait, d'une façon bien spécifique.

— Je peux aller plus vite ? demanda-t-il en lui remettant une mèche en place et en caressant ses seins.

— Oui, va-y.

Il accéléra la cadence, Tifa s'agrippant à ses larges épaules et se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Elle sentait l'excitation monter à chaque coup de rein, jusqu'à l'ultime, celui qui les fit haleter en même temps. Sephiroth se sentait défaillir, il accéléra encore, faisant cogner le lit contre le mur. Les gémissements de Tifa devinrent des cris et son corps entier se mit à palpiter.

Sephiroth se répandit à l'intérieur de Tifa, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps.

— Je t'aime, Tifa Lockhart.

— Je t'aime, Sephiroth Crescent.

Le corps de Tifa bascula sur le côté, et elle se blottit à ses côtés. Il sentait délicieusement bon la menthe. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise.

— Tifa, j'ai un truc à t'avouer…

— Hum ?

— Je… je l'avais jamais fait. Je suppose que les gènes que Père m'avait injecté me faisaient me désintéresser du… du sexe. Je n'en ressentais pas l'envie, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tu as été ma première fois.

Un tendre baiser conclut cet aveu. Pour Tifa, le fait que Sephiroth était vierge n'avait aucune foutue importance.

Tifa se souvenait de sa première fois, avec Cloud. Ils étaient très jeunes, environ 14 et 15 ans. Elle l'avait toujours aimé, depuis l'enfance, mais n'avait jamais osé lui avouer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son ambition de rejoindre la Shinra qu'elle avait osé ouvrir son cœur. Il lui avait annoncé cela sous le clair de lune, dans un coin tranquille, là où ils se retrouvaient souvent pour parler de tout et de rien, tard le soir.

Elle avait pleuré, puis lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, et ils s'étaient embrassés, d'un baiser maladroit, gauche, mais sincère. Puis ils s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe, et avaient fait leur première fois ensemble. Une première fois digne de jeunes de leurs âges. Maladroit, hésitant, mais terriblement vrai.

Tifa avait eu mal pendant plusieurs jours, mais elle aurait voulu garder cette douleur plus longtemps, afin de garder une trace de l'amour que Cloud lui portait.

Elle ne l'avait ensuite pas revu durant deux ans, jusqu'à ce que lui, Sephiroth et Zack soient de passage à Nibelheim. Enfin… elle ne savait même pas que c'était lui. Il avait gardé son casque, bien trop honteux de ne pas être un S.O.L.D.A.T du même rang que Zack ou Sephiroth.

Zack et Cloud avaient ensuite été capturés par le père de Sephiroth, qui leur avait fait subir des expériences similaires à celles faites sur son fils, durant quatre ans.

Autant dire que revoir Cloud lui avait fait un bien fou, après plus de six ans sans le voir. Mais il avait perdu sa joie de vivre et n'était plus qu'un fantôme, enchaîné à son passé et surtout, enchaîné à Zack. Tifa avait mis tout son acharnement à le libérer, à faire en sorte que Cloud redevienne celui qu'elle avait connu, et pas cette copie (certes inconsciente) de Zack. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un S.O.L.D.A.T pour qu'elle l'aime. Il était simplement Cloud, ce qu'il avait toujours été, et cela convenait à Tifa. Et ce n'est qu'il y a trois ans qu'ils eurent enfin une vraie relation, et pas quelques baisers cachés et quelques nuits passées l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

En se remémorant ces souvenirs, Tifa caressa pensivement les quelques cicatrices sur son poignet, qu'elle dissimulait la plupart du temps sous ses gants. Un par an. Pour chaque année passée sans voir Cloud. Et une autre, plus profonde, à la mort de son père.

Cela n'échappa pas à Sephiroth, qui lui prit le poignet pour lui embrasser.

— Je suis passé par là aussi. Quand j'ai appris que je n'étais qu…

Il se figea. Il se souvenait de tout. De ce qu'on lui avait dit. Qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, une expérience, qu'il n'était même pas humain. Sa tentative vaine de mettre fin à ses jours, que Jenova avait tué dans l'œuf. Des recherches qu'il avait faites, de tout ce qu'il avait pu lire, que ce soit vrai ou faux. Il se souvenait de ce point de non-retour. Il se souvenait de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti, puis de la vague de rage, de haine, qui s'était instillée en lui, pour ne plus jamais le quitter. Pour le transformer en monstre. Il pouvait encore sentir ce qu'il ressentait quand Jenova était omniprésente en lui. Il vit le visage des gens qu'il avait tué. Il vit Tifa, en larmes, tenant le cadavre de son père qu'il venait de tuer. Il se vit en train de lui faire du mal. Il vit Cloud hurler, et protéger Tifa. Il vit les enfants malades par sa faute. Il vit TOUT.

— Sephy ?…

Il se jeta dans ses bras, et lui supplia d'une voix faible :

— Ne laisse plus jamais Jenova me contrôler, s'il te plaît… Je… ne… veux… plus… être… un… monstre…

— Cela n'arrivera plus, Sephiroth. Tu es débarrassé des cellule de Jenova.

— Promets-moi que si cela arrive un jour, tu me tueras.

Tifa eut un mouvement de recul. Ses poings se serrèrent. Elle se revit, se battant contre son futur amant, jusqu'à le tuer, du moins, c'est de qu'elle avait cru. Alors, elle se demanda : aurait-il fallu essayer de l'aider, au lieu de le tuer ? Le raisonner ?

— Je ne pourrais pas te tuer, Sephiroth.

— Tu l'as déjà fait.

— Je ne pourrai plus maintenant que…

— Tifa… Promets-le.

Tifa ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer un peu plus fort Sephiroth contre elle, lui donnant des caresses apaisantes.

Non. Non, elle ne pourrait pas le tuer.

Sephiroth, quant à lui, était assailli par les souvenirs, qui défilaient à toute vitesse, comme un film. Il poussa un hurlement déchirant, un hurlement de bête à l'agonie, qui brisa le cœur de Tifa. Sephiroth fondit en larmes, s'agrippant encore plus fort à Tifa, sa sauveuse, son ange gardien.

— Je… je ne mérite même pas ton pardon. Tifa….

Il hurla à nouveau.

Elle le serra contre elle aussi fort que possible, et fondit à son tour en larmes.


End file.
